Revenge Of The Fish Captain
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Undyne gets her revenge on Papyrus for tickling her sometime back. Sequel to "Prompt 16: House Chores". :)


**Smileheart110 on Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to my Undertale prompt "Prompt 16: House Chores". :)**

* * *

**Revenge Of The Fish Captain**

Papyrus was humming as he cleaned up his room, setting everything straight and right, even rearranging some things a bit before nodding in satisfaction. "There," he said to himself. "Now to get the rest of the house cleaned up while Sans and Frisk are at Grillby's."

While he wasn't fond of fried foods, he decided that this once he didn't mind his brother and niece going there. The fire elemental was a good friend of the family and Papyrus had a chance to clean the house while his brother and niece were out. Getting out the vacuum, he went to get started on vacuuming the rugs.

Outside the skeleton brothers' house, Undyne was watching the tall skeleton and smirked. "Perfect," she said to herself as she snuck around to the back door. She did feel a bit of regret that she was sneaking inside the house of her best friends uninivited, but a sneak attack was just that, a sneak attack without your target knowing you were there. She had been waiting for the opportune moment to catch the tall skeleton off guard and get her revenge on him for tying her up with the extension cord that she had gotten tangled up in while vacuuming and tickling her to pieces. While she was proud that he had caught her off guard and had used her being trapped to his advantage, she had promised herself that she'd get him back.

And now was her chance.

Papyrus continued humming as he vacuumed before hearing the vacuum shut off. Surprised, he looked to see it was unplugged, but before he could go and investigate, he suddenly felt like he couldn't move, making him at first think Sans was playing a prank on him with his telekinesis, but a familiar laugh made him realize it wasn't his brother.

Undyne came out from her hiding spot and grabbed the extension cord. "I did say to watch your back, Pap," she said with a grin.

The skeleton gulped, knowing all too well what she was going to do. "Undyne! How...How pleasant to see you!" He said with a huge smile.

She chuckled, seeing that he was trying to catch her off guard with that goofy smile that could make anyone smile. "Really?" She asked as she tied the extension cord around the skeleton's wrists and ankles, throwing one of her spears to the floor to act as an anchor as she made sure that the cord around Papyrus' wrists was not only secure, but that the spear would keep him from going anywhere. "Well, I'm glad to see you too, Pap, because I've been wanting to do this for a while."

With that, she grinned and shot her hands forward, wiggling her fingers into Papyrus' spine, his number one major tickle spot.

"NYEH HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Papyrus laughed, trying to wriggle away, but the spear held firm, as did his bonds, so he couldn't get away from the fish woman, who grinned as she ran her fingers on the spine, laughing as she heard her friend laugh harder. She suddenly used her green power again to make him freeze in place before she blew the biggest raspberry she could into the ticklish spine.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Papyrus squealed and he would have arched his back if he wasn't frozen in place, another squeal leaving him as the green power dissipated while Undyne repeated the action before playfully nibbling on his spine.

To her surprise, Papyrus not only let out an even louder squeal, he actually froze with tickle paralysis. At first she thought her magic was still active, but then she saw it wasn't, which made her grin as she realized she made her best friend go into tickle paralysis. "Oooh, nibbles to your spine make you freeze up, huh?" She asked with a giggle. "Does Sans know that?"

"N-No," Papyrus responded as he was still giggling a bit.

That just made Undyne more playful. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" She cooed before blowing another raspberry into his spine and gently nibbling on it again, making the skeleton freeze up again as he laughed and laughed, unable to even call up his magic to try and counter the fish woman's magic. She was really fierce as a tickler.

Deciding to really make him squeal, Undyne continued the playful nibbling while she wiggled the fingers of her left hand into the spine too and pulled out a feather from her pocket and using her right hand to stroke the feather over his spine too. A squeal she was certain could be heard for miles around left Papyrus as he could do nothing but laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UNDYHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHINE!" He laughed out.

She giggled. "I can't hear you, Papyrus," she giggled out before smirking and going down to his feet, removing the red boots and tickling the bare bones with her fingers.

To her surprise, she noted that the skeleton was beside himself with laughter as his feet were tickled. Granted, he didn't quite go into paralysis, but it certainly came close. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She teased him playfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Papyrus laughed, unable to speak as the tickle torture continued. He was now really glad that Sans and Frisk weren't there because if they learned that ticklish nibbles to his spine would make him go into paralysis, he'd be under a tickle attack from them too.

He was beginning to feel tired, something that Undyne must have noticed because she stopped. "Pap? You doing okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just...need to rest a moment," he admitted.

She nodded, deciding she had gotten her revenge on him and let him up, untying him from the extension cord. She didn't expect Papyrus to suddenly grab her with his blue magic and quickly tie her up in the extension cord and use the spear still in the floor to keep her anchored. "Eek! Papyrus!" She squeaked. "Let me up!"

"In a moment," he promised before lifting up her blue tank top to the bottom of her ribcage. "You deserve a reward for capturing me and tickling me."

She squirmed. "Let me up! You already tickled me to pieces," she pleaded, slightly worried that this time, the skeleton would really make her squeal.

Smirking, he leaned down to her stomach, pressing his mouth to her belly button, making her giggle in anticipation as she squirmed a bit, but to her surprise, instead of raspberries, she felt him gently nibble her belly button, which normally would have made her squeal, but the way he was doing it now didn't tickle. It actually felt like...a massage. "Pap?" She questioned before being surprised when she felt him kissing her stomach gently. That was new to her before she giggled as the kisses became a little quicker, starting to tickle.

Papyrus chuckled as he smiled at her. "Does that tickle?" He asked teasingly.

She smirked, knowing he was messing with her. "Do nibbles to your spine tickle you?" She countered, though she blushed a bit and noticed he blushed a little too.

After a moment, Papyrus let her up and the fish woman grinned. "I'm so remembering those nibbles for next time," she said.

"Oh, dear," the tall skeleton said with a smile as they both laughed and were still laughing when Sans and Frisk came home. The short skeleton and young girl looked at each other before shrugging, but also smiling at the two laughing friends.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
